


December 15th: Naughty Is The New Nice

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensual Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: One gift was saved for after Jack had left. One gift for two men to enjoy. Christmas might just become Spencer's new favourite holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



> Heed the tags and enjoy!

“Merry Christmas!” Jack landed in the middle of the bed with a wumpf.

“Good morning and a merry Christmas to you, too,” Aaron answered somewhat sleepily. “Why is Christmas the one morning in the year that you can easily get up early while I would love to sleep in for once?”

“I‘m up early on my birthday as well.”

Aaron grabbed Jack around the middle pulling him closer to stop the exciting bouncing. “And why‘s that?”

“Presents!” Aaron outright winced at the too loud enthusiasm.

“How about some breakfast first? Now that you woke me, I‘m hungry. How do you feel about waffles?”

“Daaad, it‘s Christmas morning. I don‘t want waffles, I want to open my presents!”

“Aren‘t you too old to get this pouty?”

“Nope! Special rules for Christmas. So, presents?”

“I vote for breakfast.”

At this point the lump on the other side of the bed stirred and groaned something vaguely resembling “Coffee”.

Jack giggled. “Morning, Spence. Do you wanna open presents with me?”

Aaron leaned over his son to pull the blankets out of the way enough so he could press a kiss to his lover‘s temple. “Good morning, love.”

Spencer blinked at them bleary eyed. “Mornin. I want coffee.”

Aaron was way too fond of Spencer barely awake and before coffee. Most other mornings he would use this state of his for some prime cuddling time but that wouldn‘t happen today. Jack just found it funny how the otherwise so wordy genius could be reduced to two syllable words and very basic communications.

“And if I told you that I already made coffee? Your favourite brand?” Jack asked all innocent big eyes.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and reached out to pull Jack over to his side. “Then you‘d be my new favourite Hotchner man for at least the next 30 minutes.”

“Am I that easily replaced?” Aaron mock complained. “All it takes is a cup of coffee and you abandon me to the cold?”

“You won‘t freeze in half an hour. We do have central heating.”

Jack was laughing about his two adults. “I already made coffee, your favourite brand. Can we go open presents?”

Aaron snorted and Spencer just sighed, letting Jack go and turning onto his back to stretch with a big yawn. “For good coffee I‘m willing to go and open presents with you.”

“Yay! Dad?”

“Okay, okay, how about a compromise? You pick one present for each of us to open while Spence and I freshen up. Then I‘ll make breakfast and we can eat and open more presents in turns.”

Jack sighed dramatically. “There must be a rule against a kid having to pry there parents with coffee and food to get to their Christmas presents, I‘m sure.” But he climbed out of the bed to select the first presents.

Aaron for his part scooted over and pulled Spencer into his arms with a proper kiss. “Merry Christmas, Spencer. I love you.“

“Merry Christmas. Love you, too.”

They didn‘t stay like this for long, knowing full well that Jack‘s patience was limited on a day like this. A glance at the alarm clock told Aaron that it was later than he‘d thought and breakfast would be more something of a brunch.

They made quite the Christmas scene downstairs in the living room. The tree all lit up, flames dancing in the fireplace Spencer had put on the wish list when they had gone house hunting, presents placed in front of each of them.

It was only enhanced by all of them wearing their Christmas pyjamas. Aaron had been sceptical when his lover and son had come home from Christmas shopping with them but since they were warm and soft and really comfortable, he hadn‘t minded too much.

Jack‘s were bright red with a huge Santa‘s sleigh on the back and the reindeer running around the front. There were also candy canes all over the pants. Thankfully his own had turned out to be a lot less garish. He could handle green and white chequered with holly sprigs and their little red berries. 

But the true find had been Spencer‘s PJs. They had rows of repeated patterns in red, purple and blue all over them, only there were no santas or reindeers or snowmen between the stars and Christmas trees, but rather little daleks, cybermen and of course the Tardis.

Jack was almost bouncing where he sat on the floor.

“Go ahead, buddy, open your present.”

“No, you two open yours first.” That more than the slightly clumsy wrapping told Aaron that Jack had given them his own presents first.

It turned out they both got new travelling mugs, but the kind that could be individually designed. Jack had painted a watercolour Tardis for Spencer‘s mug and Aaron‘s own looked a lot like the opening credits of a Bond movie, silhouettes of armed agents, Aston Martin and all.

“Thank you, Jack. This is a wonderful gift.”

“You like it?”

“I love it,” Aaron assured his son. 

“Yeah, me too,” Spencer agreed. “Thank you, for putting so much work and effort into this, Jack. They look amazing.” He kneeled down beside him to give him a hug and Aaron followed straight.

“Now you.” He was fairly certain that the present Jack had picked for himself was something Spencer had gotten for him.

“Wow! A microscope! And a proper one, not the kiddie version. Thank you!” Jack's eyes found Spencer right away, knowing who was responsible for this gift. He was however too busy opening the box and inspecting everything to give out hugs. That would come later.

“It has good lenses in it but is easy to adjust. If you want to go outside someplace to look at things and draw them right away, this is sturdy enough to handle that. You just have to clean it properly but I can show you how.”

Watching his lover slip down from the couch again to help his son put together his gift made Aaron smile with a true and deep happiness. He left them to it and went about feeding them with home made waffles with everything. At some point he slipped back into the living room to top up Spencer's coffee and found Jack sketching what looked like a needle from the Christmas tree in minute detail.

The morning stretched on with eating and working their way through the pile of gifts.

At some point Aaron had to remind Jack to get ready, as Jessica was going to pick him up a little later to spend the rest of the day and tomorrow with extended family. One of the Brooks cousins owned a large property with a sleigh worthy hill and a lake frozen solid and large enough for skating.

In the meantime Aaron dragged Spencer down on the couch for the cuddling they hadn't gotten around to that morning. They were still in pyjamas, something Aaron didn't normally do but found he enjoyed.

“And how do you like our first Christmas in our home together?” he asked in between lazy kisses.

“It's perfect. It's everything I always thought Christmas should be and never really had. You've really given me the best gift ever, you know.”

“And which one would that be?”

“Love. Family. A home.”

Spencer was still uncomfortable speaking about his feelings like that and so Aaron wasn't overly surprised when he found himself kissed intensely right after. He didn't have to say what it meant to him that the younger man felt like that. He just hugged him closer and kissed back.

A throat being cleared rather pointedly eventually broke them apart. Jack was standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“So, are you all set?” Aaron had decided even before they moved in together that he wouldn't hide his love and the gestures that came with it. And under no circumstances did he want to teach Jack that it was something to be ashamed about. The rules of privacy and closed bedroom doors had been established years before.

“Yeah, I‘m ready. Ehm, Dad? Wasn‘t there another gift? I haven‘t seen the big purple box anywhere.”

“Did you go snooping for gifts?”

“No.” Jack gave his father a fair imitation of the Hotchner glare. “I just saw it when I got my sleeping bag out of the hall closet for Malcolm‘s party.”

“Ah, yes. That one is a surprise for Spencer a little later.”

Spencer looked at Aaron a little confused. “More presents?”

“One more. And it‘s something for the two of us.”

“And that is absolutely everything I need to know about it,” Jack said and rolled his eyes at them without any real annoyance.

Aaron disentangled himself from Spencer and got up. “Cheeky, aren‘t we.” He playfully pulled on Jack‘s ear a bit. “Might wanna be careful. I‘m sure I still have most of the receipts.”

“No, sorry, I‘m good. You two have fun your way, I‘ll stick with snowball fights for now.”

At that point the doorbell rang and Jessica was there to collect her nephew.

They said there goodbyes and the moment the door fell shut Spencer pushed Aaron against the wall and nuzzled his jaw and up to his ear. “So, another present, is there. And what do I have to do to get access to that?” he whispered into his lover‘s ear making him shiver.

“Oh, nothing special.” Aaron pitched his voice extra deep, knowing full well the effect that had on Spencer. “Just give me ten minutes and come upstairs to the bedroom.”

“Okay. I‘ll secure the fire.“

They shared a short but heated kiss between them but didn‘t let it go too far.

When Spencer entered their bedroom exactly ten minutes later he found the curtains drawn and candles lit around the room. The bed had fresh sheets and the duvet folded down. In the middle of the bed sat the box Jack had described, dark purple with a large golden bow. 

Spencer stood by the door a little overwhelmed. It wasn‘t that Aaron never did anything romantic but somehow this felt like more.

Aaron was still in his PJs and Spencer was truly glad for that. He wasn‘t sure he could have handled sexy underwear right now. 

He was pulled over to the bed by gentle hands and they sat down on each side of the box.

“There are two ways we can do this. You can unpack the whole gift and we‘ll see what happens or you only unpack the first layer and trust me to take care of you from there on.”

“Will you give me a hint?”

“I want to pamper you and I‘m sure you‘ll enjoy yourself. You could always unpack the first item and decide then.”

Spencer eyed the box a little hesitantly but eventually lifted the lid. Unfolding the first batch of red wrapping tissue he found a purple silk blindfold.

And just like that he knew exactly that he wanted what Aaron offered. He held out the blindfold. “Yes.”

The brilliant smile on his lover‘s face tingled all the way through him, only intensified by the  kiss that followed. He‘d closed his eyes and didn‘t bother to try and open them again after the blindfold was securely put in place.

“Let me just put the box down.”

Aaron came back with soft touches and kisses, slowly divesting him of his PJs. Everywhere skin was revealed, lips and fingers explored and teased. When Spencer knew Aaron had to be kneeling in front of him, his breath ghosting over his cock, he started to harden.

Spencer found himself directed onto the bed lying down on his stomach. He just tried to relax and allow himself to be adjusted any way Aaron wanted.

There was some rustling from tissue paper and then Aaron started kissing from his shoulder down his arm, stretching it out towards the corner of the mattress. Something soft but sturdy was fastened around his wrists and made his breath hitch.

“This okay?” Aaron asked against his skin.

“Definitely.”

The process was repeated on the other arm and then on the legs as well. Spencer wasn‘t exactly spread taut, there was some leeway in the restraints. He didn‘t feel like testing that though, utterly content to lie where Aaron had placed him.

There was just something about following Aaron‘s lead that Spencer loved. Their whole foray into more creative sex had started when Spencer had one night begged to be allowed to come. Aaron had been completely unprepared for the rush of arousal he felt when he‘d said no and had his order followed. They‘d carefully explored and talked about whatever struck their fancy ever since.

When Spencer heard some more rustling he was curious what would come out of the box next. 

He unwittingly tested just how much give the restraints had when something ticklish brushed along his side and he reflexively tried to roll in on himself but didn‘t get far. After that Aaron kept what Spencer thought was a feather away from ticklish areas.

The soft touch of the fluff interspersed by slight scratches of the quill had all his nerve endings firing and shivers run through him near constantly. Every kiss Aaron randomly placed seemed to burn itself into Spencer‘s skin and he never wanted it to stop.

Time started to lose it‘s meaning as Spencer only focused on the next touch, the next sensation.

Eventually the feather was abandoned and this time the rustling of paper was followed by a snapping sound. Next thing he knew a cool liquid was being poured onto his back between the shoulder blades and he bowed his back in response.

The liquid was soon followed by Aaron‘s strong hands, spreading it around and kneading the nice smelling oil into his skin and muscles. Aaron had talent for this and often massaged Spencer‘s neck to avoid headaches. But now he was really taking his time, making his movements slow and deliberate, covering every inch he could reach.

Just like with the feather Aaron kissed whatever piece of skin struck his fancy when he came across it and Spencer felt himself turning into a boneless moaning heap of goo. When Aaron massaged his butt and dipped into his hole again and again he was close to  begging to be fucked but didn‘t, leaving all the decisions to Aaron. He felt as if he were floating when Aaron seemed satisfied with his work. He was also perpetually half hard.

As far as Spencer was concerned this was already an outstanding Christmas gift, but the tissue paper rustled yet again.

Something new brushed over his back and arse, something soft but more substantial and broader. He couldn‘t quite figure it out until the touch vanished only to come back with a soft slap, making one cheek of his arse tingling.

“Aaron,” his voice broke a little, not having formed any words in so long, “did you buy a flogger?”

“Yes.” The short word was heavy with arousal.

Spencer turned his face into the mattress and groaned obscenely. The mental image alone of Aaron wielding a flogger over his prone body was intoxicating and he shamelessly ground his now fully erect cock into the mattress.

“I take it, you approve.”

“Hell, yes!”

Spencer could have sworn that Aaron had done something like this before, so artfully did he use the new toy on him. Brushes alternated with the softest slaps everywhere and the occasional harsher one on his butt or thighs. None of them actually hurt, but they created a tingling sensation flowing through his already quite stimulated skin.

A short break let Spencer catch his breath. He was panting so heavily that he couldn‘t really work out what Aaron was doing but with the next slap of the flogger something was pressed against his entrance and steadily pushed inside.

The moment the object settled into position Spencer was sure his lover had gotten him a prostate dildo because the pressure was _perfect_. He started to buck against it to create more stimulation but a slightly harsher slap from the flogger told him not to. He groaned and moaned way beyond coherency.

When Aaron started to move the dildo in and out Spencer could feel the friction heating lube he‘d wanted to try.

It all was so much, he felt like he was nearing his breaking point, but not like this. “Please, Aaron, please fuck me! I wanna come with your cock inside me, pleasepleaseplease, take me, please, fuck me!” He was rambling but who could blame him on the very brink of orgasm as he was.

“God, Spencer if you could see yourself. You look so gorgeous, so sexy, begging for me. I want to fuck you. I want to feel you underneath me, around me. Can you take three more? Three more thrusts with the dildo, three more slaps. Can you take that for me? Can you hold on for me?”

“Yes.” Spencer was close to sobbing everything was so fantastically overwhelming. “Please, please let me come.”

Aaron made those last three count. Each thrust against Spencer‘s prostate accompanied by the flogger hitting his butt cheeks. He himself wasn‘t doing much better. He was hard and leaking and was holding himself back just as much as Spencer did.

Three could be an extraordinarily big number but finally Aaron pulled the toy free of Spencer‘s arse and tossed it and the flogger aside. Lubing up his own cock he thrust home without any hesitations and the relieved “Yes!” from Spencer only kept him going hard and fast. Neither of them would last long anyway.

“Whenever you want, Spence. Anytime, just let go and take me along. You feel so good, so perfect, so tight and hot, so... I love you so much, so much. You are-” He didn‘t get any further because in that moment Spencer let the wave break over him and he screamed out an orgasm like he couldn‘t remember ever feeling one before. He was pulling on his restraints and bucking against Aaron, whose own climax had been triggered by Spencer‘s.

Aaron just about managed to drop to the side and after a few heavy breaths untied the blindfold and the ropes around Spencer‘s wrists. The ankles just had to wait a little moment longer while he pulled Spencer to him for some cuddles.

Spencer came back around, still mostly blissed out. “Wow. We need more naughty in our lives.” He snuggled into Aaron‘s chest, kissing whatever skin he could reach easily.

“Yeah. Nice is boring, this is much nicer. Was it a good present?”

“The best. You are always the best present.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> After Christmas lunch, Jess takes Jack to visit the extended family, and Aaron and Spencer are left alone. Aaron still has some presents for Spencer but they're definitely not made by good little elves...  
> The boys enjoy playing with their new toys.


End file.
